


You aren't my comma, you are my full stop!

by Mishkinss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idol Oh Sehun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishkinss/pseuds/Mishkinss
Summary: Idol Oh Sehun and leader Kim Junmyeon navigate through life. Idol life isn't easy and love is often forbidden. They know they are each others ' Till death do us apart'. What's life with out some impulsive and impromptu decision making? It is all fluff and lots of love!
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57
Collections: Round 2: SeHo in a Song





	You aren't my comma, you are my full stop!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #SH-27 ( Lover by Taylor Swift )  
> Sehun is planning on proposing to Junmyeon with a very cheesy speech. Sehun and Junmyeon are now old and they are retelling the story to their grandchildren.
> 
> That was the original prompt that I was supposed to work with but I believe I tweaked it around. Hopefully, the prompter will forgive me and enjoy reading my take on this.  
> Firstly, a big thankyou to the very patient moderators who have worked tirelessly for this ficfest and entertained all of my outrageous requests for extension.  
> Secondly, to my favourite band of girls - Prii, Aime, Marry , Anne and Brie. Thanks for being a bouquet of betas and just pushing me to write. Lots of love and hugs! Saranghae.

Sehun traced the tombstone that read:

**_“A beloved husband, a loyal friend and EXO universe's leader”_ **

His husband, his friend, his confidant of 55 years had left him alone in this world. 

He went back home with his family, his kids and two grandkids. Sehun went into the room he had shared with his husband for almost five decades. 

He opened the cupboard the two of them had shared. Jun’s section was as messy as it had been for the last fifty years. His trousers were made into balls and stuffed between his shirts. 

Sehun touched the jacket that Jun wore every day and traced its soft fabric. He felt a soft small hand on his shoulder and a whisper, ”It is better than any of your fancy jackets.”

Sehun smiled and picked up the jacket. He wore it on his shirt. Jun always bought a size bigger. Sehun always slept in Jun’s. A habit he had not broken in 65 years. He was just closing the cupboard when he caught a sight of something glistening in the rays of sun. 

He picked it up and smiled at the ornament.

The charm bracelet that he gave to Jun when he proposed to him in LA. 

The four charms were intact: LA letters, jacket, bubble tea, and a song note.

He carried the bracelet in his hand and went down to be with his grandkids.

His granddaughter smiled at the sight of his grandfather coming down, wearing a jacket that was a size smaller for him.

She put out her hand and made her grandpa sit down,”Missing Grandpa Jun?” She said pointing to his jacket.

“I miss him always, but I’m wearing this to annoy him. He hated me wearing this jacket because it would then not fit him well.” Sehun smiled, imagining Jun pouting.

She noticed a bracelet in his hand.

“What is this?” She said as she examined it. 

It was a pretty bracelet with charms that she had no idea about. 

“I proposed to your Grandpa Jun with this bracelet.” Sehun said smiling and reminiscing the very cheesy proposal. 

“You proposed to Grandpa Jun?” His grandson spoke shocked.

“Had I waited for him to propose to me, your births would have been deferred by at least 15 years.” Sehun said with utmost seriousness. 

“For a bracelet that is 45 years old, it is very shiny.” She said smiling adoringly at the bracelet. She loved both her grandfathers. They bickered, they loved, they lived. 

“It is actually 55 years old.” Sehun said smiling at the memory. 

“But you and Grandpa Jun were married for 45 years?” His grandson asked, confused. Sehun looked at his grandson who bore uncanny resemblance to his husband. His late husband. 

“We got married in Los Angeles 55 years ago. It was just the two of us. Officially we got married 45 years ago. For the press, the media, and the world.” Sehun said, putting his head back on the headrest and remembering the day as if it had happened yesterday.

“For 10 years, we were just each other’s husbands. Away from prying eyes.” Sehun remembered fondly. 

“So no one knew? Not even your family?” Both of his grandkids asked incredulously. 

It was a secret that the two of them had kept from the world! Successfully hidden from the prying eyes.

“We told the members when we came back.” Sehun said. 

His granddaughter grinned, ”How did Grandpa Yeol take it?” 

Sehun grimaced, ”He chased me around the practice hall with a stick. He was upset he never got to throw a bachelor party for me in his Loey bar.” 

“But how did you propose to him?” They asked him curiously. They had never heard this story. 

Grandpa Jun said someday when they were old enough to understand he would tell them. 

Sehun didn’t know how much time he had left.

“Before the proposal story, you need to know about these charms. They are as important as the proposal.” 

And then the journey down the memory lane began!

**_\-----------------------------_ **

Sehun was a lanky 15-year-old naive boy when he was scouted by SM Entertainment. 

As a young adolescent, in a very innocent manner, he had proclaimed that he ‘wanted to be a star’.

He just wasn’t aware of how arduous and difficult the journey was going to be. He didn’t shy away from hard work. He slogged and worked hard. Harder than any 15 years old. It was when his talent was questioned, that he began to lose faith. 

The news that he would be debuting with 11 others was a mixed bag of emotions for him. When it had been drilled in your head that your singing wasn’t good enough, you began to hold that the statement was true. 

The first time Sehun met the other 11 members, he was taken aback by their gregarious personalities. Sehun was the quiet and reticent one. For a split second, Sehun questioned his decision to become an idol.

That second disappeared in thin air when a bright looking boy extended his hand and said, ”I’m Junmyeon. Do you want to go and get a bubble tea?” 

Sehun nodded his head. He followed the older boy to a small, quaint café. “They serve the best chocolate bubble tea.” Junmyeon said as he ordered one for Sehun. 

This was the first time for Sehun having bubble tea. He had heard of it, but he had never tried it. He waited patiently for his bubble tea whilst listening to what Junmyeon was telling him. 

Jun told him about his trainee days. The hurt he felt when he didn’t debut with SHINee. The bubble tea arrived and Sehun took the first sip. He loved how it tasted. 

The grin, the satisfied cheshire grin on his face was enough to tell Jun that Sehun loved it.

“You know I got Baekhyun to this bubble tea house yesterday.” Jun told Sehun as he watched the younger gulped down the bubble tea. 

“Did he like it? Of course, he did. What’s there to dislike?” Sehun said eyeing his bubble tea cup with pure love.

“He hated it. He detested it actually. He finished it out of pure respect, but he didn’t like it.” Jun told a very surprised and stumped Sehun. 

“That is what being in a group is about, Sehun. We all have different choices and we all like different things, but we will tweak our choices to accommodate others.” Jun told Sehun gently placing his hand on Sehun’s hand. 

Sehun felt the warmth radiated from Junmyeon. He knew what he was trying to tell him.

“It is not going to be an easy ride and even more so for you. You are the youngest. You will be an emotional punching bag of 11 _hyungs_. Be like a sponge. Absorb the hurt and radiate the warmth. You will be the maknae on top.” Junmyeon said, understanding the turmoil in Sehun’s mind. 

“And I promise you to be a great hyung and an understanding leader. If you ever have a problem, just come to me and I’ll do my best to sort it out for you.” Junmyeon said, wanting to win the youngest’s trust.

“Promise?” Sehun said timidly. He felt reassured and protected. Lee Soo-man had given Junmyeon the correct nickname, Suho. He was the guardian. 

“Promise. I solemnly swear on this bubble tea to be an exemplary _hyung_ to you and also to be your roommate till you decide to kick me out.” Junmyeon said grinning as he held the bubble tea cup with Sehun. 

It was their bubble tea promise to be there for each other! 

And that became their thing!

Bubble tea was Junmyeon’s way of comforting Sehun, of telling Sehun that he was wanted, of convincing Sehun that he was talented, of just letting him know he was loved. 

Over the years, bubble tea in South Korea became synonymous with Sehun. But not many knew that bubble tea was Sehun’s magical potion. It was Sehun’s way of convincing himself that Jun was with him. 

Bubble tea was always a gift from Jun for Sehun! And over the years, it didn’t change. 

\-----------------------------------

“What?” Jun said as he saw Sehun glaring at him from the end of the room. Sehun huffed and puffed and stormed out of the room. Sehun noisily pulled the chair out in the dining room, earning glares from Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

“What did Junmyeon _hyung_ do now?” Baekhyun asked as he saw Sehun literally murdered the cereal bowl. Sehun just grunted and didn’t say a word. A clueless Junmyeon walked in and taking in the frown lines on Sehun’s forehead.

“What did you do?” Baekhyun asked Jun, once he realized he wasn’t going to get a response from Sehun. Junmyeon just shrugged his shoulders, not sure what he did this time. Baekhyun leaned back in his seat and waited for the show. He quickly sent Chanyeol a text, asking him to come quick. He was expecting fireworks. On a scale of 1 to 10, this was Sehun at 9. Pissed and annoyed.

Sehun didn’t look up and kept his eyes down focusing on the cereal bowl. 

“At least tell me what did I do?” Jun said as he pushed his cereal bowl away. He hated this tension with Sehun. It killed his appetite and just made him feel so hollow.

“You really have the audacity to ask me? I mean, you are absolutely impossible.” Sehun said meeting Jun’s eyes. Sehun’s eyes were blazing. Kyungsoo rushed out of the kitchen trying to pull Baekhyun with him, but Baekhyun stayed seated, not wanting to miss the action.

“Sehun, just stop. Either you tell me what it is or you stop throwing these accusations at me.” Jun said annoyed, as he got up waiting for a response, actually a coherent response from Sehun. Sehun stayed silent. He didn’t want to tell Jun about his insecurities. He didn’t want to tell Jun that he hated sharing him.

“If that's how you are going to be, then so be it.” Jun said as he stepped out, without touching his breakfast. Sehun slumped in his chair and a tear rolled down his eyes. Baekhyun looked at the pain stricken face and knew this wasn’t just some ordinary fight that the couple usually engaged in.

Jun had been in a terrible mood since his little argument with Sehun. Jun liked his life to be simple and emotionally uncomplicated. There was enough and more stress on him than to deal with because of members too. Sehun was his backbone and his pillar of strength. Jun hated to admit it to himself, but he cared and loved the younger deeply. More than he would ever admit to himself. 

Junmyeon was seated in the car with Minseok, as they were returning from a meeting.

“What happened in lover’s paradise?” He asked poking Jun with his finger. Jun opened his eyes and looked at Minseok all confused. At least he tried to feign confusion.

“I meant with Sehun.” Minseok said, enunciating every syllable.

Junmyeon didn’t have a response. Were his feelings for the younger so obvious? He thought he had been subtle all this while.

“Look at yourself, Jun. You are a terrific stage actor, but you are pathetic when it comes to masking your true emotions.” Minseok said. He was probably the only one who knew how much Jun hid his emotions from the members. Jun put on a brave front for the others and weathered all the storms bravely. For them! For him! For Sehun!s

“I honestly have no idea. No freaking clue.” Jun said ready to pull his hair out. 

“He has been going through a rough time.” Minseok said softly. Sehun was a brat and a certified one. However, he was a mush ball when it came to Jun. He didn’t like burdening Jun with his own problems, his own insecurities. 

Jun’s eyes shot up when he heard Minseok speaks. Sehun was going through a hard time? How? Why did he not know?

“He is struggling with his singing grades and you know how all the instructors get. They pair him up with the high note singers and go berserk with their feedback.” Minseok said knowing it was time Jun knew. There was only so much criticism a person could take without breaking.

Jun narrowed his eyes and fumed. He fished out his phone and called Sehun’s manager.

“Where is he?” Jun asked curtly, fuming that the manager hadn’t shared such important detail with him.

Jun heard the response from the other side and shot back, ”Who is he practicing with?”

“Cancel the practice. Tell the instructor that Sehun has a schedule with Junmyeon. I’m getting there in 30 minutes.” Jun said as he put his phone down.

“Why the fuck would they pair him with these singers? He isn’t a high note singer. You can't mix oil and water and expect it to be soluble.” Jun said looking at Minseok, his eyes blazing.

Minseok smiled. Jun was a passionate person. He liked to excel at everything. But he performed a notch better, did better when it came to Sehun. Sehun was his extra dose of oxygen. Minseok smiled inwardly, not sure if Jun had fathomed how much Sehun meant to him.

“Speak to him. It will help both of you.” Minseok said with finality in his voice. Jun had stayed silent for the rest of the journey. His thoughts were dominated by Sehun. Why had the younger not spoken to him? Jun was Sehun’s cathartic channel. Anytime Sehun felt that he was emotionally suffocated, he would speak to Jun and let it all out.

Jun literally jogged out of the car and went to SM building. There were some fans outside with their cameras, ready to click him. Normally, he would have paused and waved at them, but today his mind and his heart were elsewhere. 

He went up to the SM terrace. Luckily for him there was no one else there. He spotted a slouched figure sitting in the corner, covering his head with a grey hood and sipping on a drink. Once glance and he knew who it was. Jun was attuned to figure out where Sehun was and it wasn’t unnatural for him. 

He walked up to the table and gently pulled out a chair. Sehun didn’t bother looking up and continued to drink his bubble tea. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jun asked, knowing he didn’t have to beat around the bush with Sehun.

“Why did you cancel our practice?” Sehun said, finally looking up.

“Because the practice was unfair.” Jun said, folding his arm.

“Who are you to decide that?” Sehun asked, sitting up straight and bracing himself for the verbal duel that was about to commence.

“I’m Kim Junmyeon and the group leader.” Jun said calmly. Sehun shifted in his seat, his eyes narrowing.

“Where were you as a leader three weeks ago when this stupid vocal training started?” Sehun asked angrily, thumping his hand on the table, making the bubble tea jump.

“Sehunnie, you should have told me earlier. I can't be everywhere.” Jun said softly, trying to soften Sehun.

“Told you earlier? What a joke! When should I have told you? When you were off holidaying with Minho _hyung_? When you were off watching movies and not coming back to the dorm? Or when you decided to return my calls two days later?” Sehun said, his eyes breathing fire.

Jun looked at Sehun. He felt a twinge of guilt. He never knew his absence would affect the younger one like this.

“Sehunnie, I came back to the dorm, but you were busy with Baekhyun or Yeol.” Jun said, trying to absolve himself of the guilt. 

“Well, they aren’t you and you know that.” Sehun said fuming.

Jun smiled. Sehun saw the small smile on Jun’s face and threw his bubble tea on Jun. Jun caught the tea and put it down. He got up and kneeled in front of Sehun, hugging the younger.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Jun said breathing in Sehun’s smell.

Sehun nuzzled closer to Jun and returning the hug.

“You have to be there for me, come what may.” Sehun said putting his arms around Jun.

“I’m always there, Sehun. Always.” Jun said as he broke the hug and looked intently into Sehun’s eyes.

Eyes, that meant the world to him.

Jun took off his denim jacket and put it around Sehun’s shoulders and Sehun looked at him confused.

“Everytime you wear this jacket, and I see you, I'll know that you want to speak to me. I'll be there with you, no matter how busy I’m. That’s my promise.” Jun said, gently running his hand through Sehun’s hair.

Sehun scrunched his nose, obviously pleased with the development, but he was a maknae, a notorious maknae.

“I’m not particularly fond of this jacket of yours.” Sehun said, earning a light smack from Jun.

The jacket from that day became a constant feature in Sehun’s wardrobe. When he was confused about signing the Louis Vuitton deal, Sehun had worn the jacket. The day Sehun was not sure about signing a movie deal in China, he had worn that jacket again.

The jacket was Jun’s warm hug for Sehun, shielding him from all the hurt and dispelling all the doubts.

\------------

****

Sehun knew it. Just a look at Jun and Sehun knew that it was getting really tough for Jun. Despite the tough facade and his character of leader par excellence, Jun was struggling. 

The whispers! The talks! The constant nagging by the management! Prying eyes of the fans! Everything was getting to Jun. 

Incessant questioning of the members!

“What's going on between the two of you?”

“There are sufficient rooms in the dorm. Why are you still sharing?”

The noise on social media.

“SeHo ship is real.”

“Sehun can do so much better.”

“Jun is EXO’s _eomma_. Sehun is his kid.”

Jun was treading on thin ice and he was struggling. Struggling to maintain his sanity and figure out what Sehun meant to him.

Jun had his career and life charted out. That’s how he operated. He liked his life sentences to have full stops and not commas. He decided on his defined goals and strived hard to achieve them. His life decisions did not have a palette of grey. It was either white or black.

Sehun was an exception. More like an aberration. The deviation from his clearly defined path.

Sehun knew that and he knew it was bearing down on Jun. Sehun loved Kim Junmyeon. Sehun was certain no one could love him as much as he loved Jun. His love for Jun was reverence. Jun was his sense of reasoning and his compass for days when he floated like a rudderless boat.

But Sehun knew, he was taking him down. He was an impediment in Jun’s life. Sehun couldn't bear to live with himself and accept that he was the reason behind the frown on Jun’s face.

And that’s why it had to be done.

Jun was flabbergasted when Sehun told him that he needed a room for himself. Sharing was becoming too much for him and he needed his space.

Jun was stumped and laughed out loud thinking Sehun was joking. The resting bitch expression on Sehun’s face told him otherwise. 

“You really want me to move out?” Jun asked. Stumped. Staying rooted to his spot. He couldn't believe that Sehun was kicking him out of their room.

Sehun stayed quiet and stared intently at Jun, afraid his voice might break if he spoke.

Jun quietly turned around and left the room, unaware of the turmoil in Sehun’s heart.

Sehun put up a brave front from that day on! He would behave like all was well. He’d joke with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Literally pestered Kyungsoo to cook his favorite meal. Still, dragged Junmyeon to be a part of the group! At least on the facade, everything was well.

Jun couldn't decipher what was wrong. He couldn't pinpoint what was bothering him. He had moved out of their shared room and there wasn't a hint of animosity. Sehun was his usual self and acted the way he always did. But, there had been a shift. A paradigm shift.

Jun hated to admit it, but he missed his hugs and missed Sehun holding his hand and intertwining their fingers. That was the beauty of it. Sehun didn't need a reason to sit next to Jun, to pick up avocado pieces from his plate, or to rest his head on Jun's shoulder. For Oh Sehun, these were involuntary actions.

But now these physical contacts were in scarcity. Yes, they had crazy schedules. Over the years, their personal schedules had outnumbered their group schedules. They all pretty much had their personal space, they could escape to when it got too much. Sehun had been filming something in China and for the first time in his life, Jun didn't know what Sehun was filming. That was an uncharacteristic display of Oh Sehun. 

Jun's eyes fell on the jacket. Their lucky jacket! Their 'I can conquer all' jacket. Sehun had left it behind. When did Sehun outgrow the need to have the jacket? 

There was one person who could tell Jun if all his doubts and apprehensions were baseless. Park Chanyeol!

Oh Sehun's drinking partner and his own Dr.Phil.

Sehun was a laconic guy with measured words, but all this changed when alcohol entered his system. His tongue started to frame sentences more coherently, his words became more voluble. A drunk Sehun was like a kid on a truth serum. Park Chanyeol was his drinking buddy. 

Jun was in the dorm and luckily for him, he was on the same floor as Yeol. He knocked on Yeol's door and found him sprawled on his bed strumming a guitar with headphones on.

"I'm working on a new tune for a song." Yeol said quickly, not wanting to lose his flow. Jun paid no heed to what Yeol had said and sat comfortably on the foot of the bed.

"What is it?" Yeol asked irritated, as he put down his headphones.

Jun was resilient. He wasn't going to go away. 

"It's about Sehun." Jun said with a slight confusion in his voice. He wasn't sure what he wanted to ask Yeol.

"What about him?" Yeol asked.

"Is there something going on that I have no idea about?" Jun said scrunching his nose.

"There are lots of things going on with Sehun. You need to be specific." Yeol said annoyed.

Jun smacked Yeol with his headphones on his knees.

"I'm your _hyung_. Behave. What I want to know is that is he annoyed with me? I just feel he has been distant lately."

"I'm winning 100 dollars. I told Sehun you would notice." Yeol said clapping his hands in glee.

That confirmed Jun's suspicion. There was something that Sehun had been hiding from him.

"What is it?" Jun asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

" _Hyung_ , I don't have time. So, I'm going to really tell you in a nutshell. Sehun has been in love with you since you bought him his first bubble tea. He might be a brat in front of you, but he literally worships you. He knows there have been not so subtle whispers about the two of you and it has been bothering you. Sehun just removed himself from the equation." Yeol said quickly, wanting to get back to make the new melody.

Jun got up from the bed in a daze. His feet moved on their own accord and he didn't recall walking back to his room and slipping inside his duvet.

Oh Sehun loved him?

Why didn't he ever say anything to him? All this while Jun thought he was in a one-sided relationship? 

Jun couldn't pinpoint the day or month when he fell in love with Sehun. His feelings for Sehun didn't hit him like a hurricane or turn his world upside down.

The feelings crept in his heart gradually, making way. He never thought it was important for him to verbally tell Sehun how he felt. He didn't want to burden the younger. Sehun was his sun, brightening up his gloomy days. He was his shelter, when winds of worry threatened him and Oh Sehun was his very own fuzzy blanket when snow of expectations tried to engulf him.

Kim Junmyoen was a strong cookie. He didn’t address those rumors because he didn't want to taint Sehun and not because he didn't love Sehun. Despite being roommates for so long, they surely lacked in the communications department. 

Kim Junmyeon was going to make amends! And make amends in his own way. 

\-------------------

Oh Sehun was irritated and annoyed. He was beyond annoyed and irritated. He had been told last minute that his filming required an extra leg of shooting and he would have to spare a week next month. Next month was an absolutely cramped month for EXO. They had 12 days of concerts lined up in three cities in Asia. The world really needed to know that he was EXO’s maknae and not their maknae. What made matters worse was his inability to say no. He couldn’t disappoint and he couldn’t frame a single word.

Damn everything around him! He was never going to say yes again and just last night he had learnt from his manager that he had to fly to America for a couple of days to shoot for a _tourgram_ snippet with Jun. So much for avoiding Jun! He didn’t hate America. He loved traveling to Los Angeles and New York, but not for two days! The flying time exceeded the shoot time. How was that fair? How was that fair in any zip code in the world? And then there was his inability to sleep on a flight. Despite multiple glasses of alcohol, sleep invariably evaded him.

Some 18 hours later he landed in LA. Why was he always greeted by murky weather? He had been to LA a couple of times, but he always encountered dark clouds. He let out a wary smile. At least something matched his mood! He reached the hotel and checked in his room. He was told Junmyeon was out finalizing concepts with the art director. Only if Sehun knew what Junmyeon was planning.

Junmyeon was at his wit’s end. Nothing was going according to plan. He had spent the last 15 days finalizing and micro managing. Today was D-Day. How could rain play spoilsport to his plans? Wasn’t he supposed to wield his power over water? Junmyeon was pacing up and down like a caged animal.

“Why is it so dark? Why is it so grey?” Jun asked a man. The man politely smiled at Jun, biting back the choicest swear words riding on his tongue.

That was the sixth time Jun had asked him the same question.

“No one can control the weather, Mr. Kim. These are contingencies that can’t be prepared for.” The man said tightly.

“So, we can’t do anything on the yacht? I mean can’t we take it out for five minutes?” Junmyeon said literally pleading.

“The coast guard has docked everything and with the hurricane warning looming large, looks like we might have to skip that.” No! No! Jun cried inwardly.

The man’s phone rang and a look of horror crossed his face fleetingly. Jun looked at the man and spoke, “Please give me some good news.”

“That was the bakery chef. It looks like the street is flooded and the area has been cordoned off. The cake you ordered can’t be delivered.” The man said almost apologetically.

This couldn’t be happening. Firstly, the yacht had been cancelled and now the cake. He didn’t get Sehun to fly from Seoul for this. He wanted to confess how he felt in a grand style and not like this. Everything was falling apart. He literally had lied to Sehun and got him to LA under the pretense that they were going to shoot for a _t_ _ourgram_. He had to speak to his manager and Sehun’s manager and get them to swear to secrecy.

Not for this! He had planned a perfect proposal for Sehun. Oh Sehun, the perfect guy for him. He was going to take Sehun on a yacht. Not just any yacht, but a silverish white yacht named Forever 5. He had requested the pastry chef to bake a bubble tea cake for Sehun. The bubble tea infusion had been flown especially from Japan to cater to Sehun’s taste buds.

He had commissioned a designer to make a replica of their denim jacket. Their good luck denim jacket. They would both commence the journey of togetherness draped in jacket of a promise of forever. Sehun loved Taylor Swift’s _Lover_ and the planner had arranged for a special live rendition of the song.

Despite all the perfect planning, things weren’t going well at all. The yacht had been cancelled and cake wasn’t going to make an appearance either. That left just two elements. Jun kept his fingers crossed. He needed the jacket and live rendition of the song. Maybe he could salvage this proposal.

One more look at the planner and Jun knew bad news was coming his way. The designer was stuck and the jacket was in his design studio and could only be delivered earliest by tomorrow. The singers had taken up another assignment right after his yacht proposal and couldn’t accommodate a change in venue.

“I’m sorry Mr. Kim. Looks like we might have to shift it for tomorrow or maybe day after.” The planner said profusely apologetic.

Tomorrow or day after? Jun scoffed. Only if he knew how time was in short supply in the life of an idol. Their lives were all about racing against time. Trying to squeeze in half an hour here and stealing another hour from their sleep. Maybe the proposal wasn’t meant to be! Maybe Sehun was going to say no anyway and this was a sign from above telling him not to go ahead with it.

Jun got up gingerly from his seat and thanked the planner for all the effort he had taken and he left the place. He had to head back to the hotel and face Sehun. What was he going to tell him? There wasn’t any schedule. Maybe he could tell him that he wanted to spend some time with him. Did it sound plausible enough? There wasn’t much time for him to dwell on this because as soon as he reached the hotel, he was greeted by a groggy Sehun who had just woken up from a nap.

“ _Hyung_.” Sehun said as he gave Jun a hug. A jet-lagged, groggy, bare face and messy hair Sehun was still a sight to behold.

“I was hungry, _hyung_. Let’s eat something.” Sehun said, dragging him to the restaurant. Jun’s heart and head were both racing. How was he going to face Sehun?

“So, what’s the schedule? Manager _h_ _yung_ didn’t have much idea either.” Sehun said, his eyes struggling to read the menu in English.

Jun stilled. There it was! The dreaded question. Jun shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was a terrible liar.

“Ahemmm... I mean…. you know….. the schedule...... have you decided what to order?” Jun fumbled. This was terrible, Jun mused. Only if he could drown himself in the sea.

Sehun looked up and his eyes locked with Jun. His eyes were shifty and he was fiddling with his fingers. What was he hiding?

“Are you ok, _hyung_?” Sehun asked gently. Jun just nodded his head, happy that Sehun had let his ramble slide.

“How was China?” Jun asked as he placed their orders.

Sehun put the cutlery down and his face was covered in a scowl.

“Don’t even go there, _hyung_. I’m so freaking annoyed. For any schedule, or change in it, I’m supposed to say yes. From now on, I’m never going to say yes to anything. Even if it is like winning a lottery, I’ll say no.” Sehun said passionately and annoyed that he had been taken for granted.

Jun let out a sigh! What was the point of even asking Sehun if he wanted to be with him, when he was obviously going to say no? Could this get any more messed up?

“Do you want to drink something?” Jun asked wanting to change the topic.

“No.” Came Sehun’s very laconic and terse reply.

“Told you, _hyung_. I’m learning to say no.” Sehun said nonchalantly.

Whatever little glimmer of hope Jun had was doused by Sehun’s proclamation.

Sehun once again asked,”When do we start filming?”

Jun looked at Sehun. There was no point shoving this conversation under the carpet. He was going to be a man and face it head on.

“There wasn’t any schedule, Sehunnie. I just wanted to spend some time with you.” Jun said honestly. This was the closest to the truth.

“ _Hyung_ , you wanted to spend some time with me, so you made me fly half way across the world. Are you insane?” Sehun said, his voice became shrill. The audacity of the man. Sehun had spent the last month trying to forget him and what being close to Jun felt like. Why was he trying to shake his resolve and break this impregnable wall that he had created around him?

“I mean I wanted to spend time with you, but not like this.” Jun said exasperated, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

Sehun looked at Jun confused and annoyed. He wasn’t making any sense. This was so unlike Jun.

Jun opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t frame a coherent sentence. He pulled out the _T_ _iffany_ bracelet that he had made for Sehun.

Jun put the bracelet on the table and said, ”For this.” He said those two words and got up and left, leaving a very confused Sehun behind. Sehun couldn’t comprehend. Why did Jun storm out? He picked up the bracelet and studied it closely.

There were four charms. A bubble tea, jacket, LA and a song note. Did Jun get this made for him? What was he trying to say?

Sehun’s heartbeat quickened. He didn’t want to give himself any false hope. Did Jun like him too? Was this for him? There were a plethora of questions running through Sehun’s mind and only one person had answers to the questions.

A few minutes later, Jun heard a soft knock on the door. He didn’t need to be a genius to know who it was.

Jun opened the door and came face to face with a very confused Sehun. Sehun walked in and held the bracelet up, ”You left this on the table. Who is this for?”

Jun walked up to Sehun and looked at the charm bracelet.

“I’m waiting for a reply, _hyung_.” Sehun said, folding his arms across his chest.

“Today was supposed to be perfect. Perfect just like you. But everything is ruined.” Jun said annoyed as he looked out and saw the rain falling in a torrential downpour.

“What are you talking about?” Sehun asked, still confused. What was Jun talking about?

“I’m talking about the proposal. I was going to ask you to be mine. We were supposed to be on yacht, enjoying a good meal and then I was going to surprise you with a bubble tea cake. The singers were going to sing your favorite song and then I was supposed to drape the jacket on your shoulders and ask you to be mine.” Jun said in a rush, annoyed how fate had turned his plan upside down.

Jun hadn’t realized that he had just confessed to Sehun how he felt. It was only when he looked at the stunned expression on Sehun’s face that he came to terms with the enormity of it.

“Sehun….. I mean ….. and then you said that you wouldn’t ever say yes.” Jun said feebly. He was certain a rejection was on its way.

Sehun stared at Jun’s face. Did he hear correctly? Did Jun just confess? Was he dreaming?

Sehun walked up to Jun and came face to face with the shorter man. Jun was bracing himself for the rejection.

“Yes.” Sehun breathed.

Jun’s breath hitched. He looked up and stared at Sehun’s face looking for any signs of mirth.

“But you were never going to say yes.” Jun said softly, as Sehun threaded his fingers with Jun’s fingers.

“You were and will always be the exception. For you it is always a yes, even if you ask me to take a bullet for you.” Sehun said before he dipped his head and captured Jun’s lips in a soft kiss. A kiss that sealed their promise of togetherness.

“I still want to hear you sing the song though.” Sehun said as he touched Jun’s forehead with his.

“I wasn’t going to sing. There were singers…….” Jun said shaking his head.

“I know. I’d rather have my favorite singer sings my favorite song with his angelic voice.” Sehun said gently, pride in his voice. This perfect man, Kim Junmyeon was his and his alone.

Junmyeon saw the look in Sehun’s eyes. His heart thudded in his chest. In that moment Jun knew, no one would love him more than Oh Sehun.

Jun began to sing…..

_Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?  
With every guitar string scar on my hand  
I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover  
My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue  
All's well that ends well to end up with you  
Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover_

_Can I go where you go?_ _  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)  
You're my, my, my, my  
Oh, you're my, my, my, my  
Darling, you're my, my, my, my lover._

Jun finished singing and found Sehun kneeling on the floor with the charm bracelet in his hand.

“I don’t think we need to do this anymore.” Jun smiled as he gave Sehun his hand to get up.

“Kim Junmyoen, marry me?” Sehun said, taking Jun’s outstretched hand and gently slipping the charms bracelet. Jun was stunned.

“Sehun? We started dated only five minutes ago.” Jun said, not sure if the younger was serious. He didn’t want Sehun to do something in the heat of the moment, governed with emotions and then repented later.

“I have loved you forever, Kim Junmyeon. Loving you for all these years is like breathing for me. My day starts with your thought and it ends with thinking about you. When life around me is crashing and burning, one sane thought that keeps me going is you. When the going gets tough and I’m faltering, I know you will be there to hold my hand. Give me that privilege too, _hyung_? Let me be your pillar of strength, your pillow of comfort, your own vitamin when things get crazy?” Sehun said, still kneeling down. His eyes shining with the love he had for Jun.

“Are you sure, Sehun?” Jun whispered, overwhelmed.

“As sure as I was when I said I wanted to be a star. You are my guiding star, Kim Junmyeon.” Sehun said getting up and taking Jun’s hands in his.

Jun looked at their intertwined hands and the glistening bracelet.

“Yes.” Jun said meekly as he tip toed and kissed his fiancée. Sehun smiled into the kiss. Who would have thought that a rainy, damp evening in Los Angeles could give him the evening of his lifetime!

“You stole my lines, Sehun. It was supposed to be my proposal.” Jun said pouting and resting his head on Sehun’s shoulder.

“ You stole my heart. Hook, line, and sinker.” Sehun said nuzzling Jun’s ear.

“I cant believe we are engaged.” Jun said breaking the hug and looking at the bracelet.

“For the record, this doesn’t count as a ring.”

“When do you want to get married?” Jun asked, still staring at the bracelet. Who had thought today would turn out like this? They would have to tell the members and the families. Breaking their engagement news to SM would be tough, but then he was Kim Junmyeon and he would handle it.

“Get your coat, _hyung_. We are stepping out.” Sehun said as he opened the door for Jun.

“Where are we going?” Jun asked as he grabbed his coat and put one arm in.

“To the closest chapel to get married.” Sehun said, dead serious. Jun stopped in his tracks again.

“What? Today?” Jun asked stumped.

“Yes, it is as good as any other day. We are alive, healthy, and in love. Also, I have an ulterior motive. I don’t want to give you an out when we reach Korea.” Sehun said winking. Jun knew where his insecurity was stemming from. Sehun was afraid that Jun might change his mind after he spoke to Soo-man.

Jun put his arms around his fiancée’s waist, ”Oh Sehun! I would give up a lifetime of being Suho to be your husband for a second.”

“Was that your wedding vow?” Sehun smiled and leaned into Jun.

“That was my eternal promise to be yours.” Jun said as he placed a gentle kiss on Sehun’s lips and locked their hands together.

The two of them walked hand in hand across the alley to the chapel, where 40 minutes later they were pronounced as an officially married couple.

They celebrated it by having dinner with pizza and beers. Telling the world could wait! This was just them! The two of them with each other!

And they waited 10 years before getting married in front of the public!

Kim Junmyeon joined his husband on the porch of their house. Their house was nestled between a foliage of trees in Jeju. This had been their home for decades now, ever since EXO dissolved.

Kim Junmyeon sat down a little gingerly, massaging his left knee that had been giving him trouble off late. 

"I thought you only got bread from the bakery. Why is there a doughnut too?" Jun asked pointedly. Sehun's blood sugar had been on the borderline and he had been asked by the doctor to abstain from consuming any white sugar.

"I didn't ask for it. The girl who is at the counter, her grandma is an EXO-L and she just wanted to be nice." Sehun said pushing his specs up as he strained to read the message on his mobile.

It was September and there was a slight nip in the air. He should have got his jacket. He had taken it out and put it on the chair, but he forgot all about it when he stepped out.

"Can you get the jacket? It’s on the chair in the living room." Jun asked as he rubbed his hands.

"No." Sehun said laconically, still struggling to read the message on his mobile.

"I'm the _hyung_ , you brat." Jun chided him.

Sehun looked up from his phone. His hair was more grey now. The skin around his eyes crinkled a little more, but he was still breathtaking. His husband, Oh Sehun, was still the most handsome man alive. He was handsome, but also a brat. Once a brat, always a brat!

"Once anyone reaches 70 years of age, the _hyung_ card becomes invalid." Sehun deadpanned. 

"Aish. My knee has been troubling me." Jun said as he rubbed his knee again. The smirk on Sehun's face was replaced with worry.

"Should I schedule an appointment with Dr. Lee?" Sehun asked concerned.

"No. These are just telltale signs of my body telling me that it is battered and bruised." Jun said as he snuggled closer to Sehun and Sehun wrapped a blanket around Jun.

Sehun and Jun sat comfortably next to each other. Sehun had drifted off in a comfortable siesta when he heard Jun asked him something.

“Would you change anything in your life, Sehun? I mean if you could redo any episode of your life, which one would you redo?” Jun asked Sehun, his head resting comfortably on his husband’s shoulder.

“None. Everything that happened is good.” Sehun answered in his laconic style. Jun lifted his head from the shoulder and playfully nudged Sehun.

“Nothing? Even when I almost told you that us marrying in a clandestine ceremony wasn’t the best decision? All the fights included? When you almost walked out on me?” Jun asked incredulously.

“I wouldn’t change thing. All those decisions, those episodes got us here. Here to this moment. This moment where I’m happy, content, and still insanely in love with you. Why bother changing anything? What if it alters the course? No, thank you.” Sehun said, closing his eyes again.

“That’s the sanest reply I have ever got from you. I’m glad you think our fights were worth it. That makes one of us.” Jun said sighing heavily. He envied Sehun and his ability to stay emotionally unruffled whenever they had a fight. Jun would get worked and tensed, Sehun on the other hand was more than happy to continue as if nothing had transpired.

“I’m just used to our fights and arguments. You promised me seven lifetimes and we are just on first. You might as well get used to it too.” Sehun said nonchalantly.

Jun looked at his husband and wondered if they would be lucky enough to find each other in the next lifetime. He had a full life. He had a life full of love, happiness, true friendship, and Oh Sehun was right at the centre. Just that moment, Sehun turned around and found Jun staring at him. Sehun raised his brow and said, “We will always find each other, don’t worry. I have an inbuilt radar, something like a sonar that sends out waves to locate you. So, next lifetime, even if I’m born in Vietnam, I assure you I’ll come and find you. Stop stressing.”

Sehun said almost reading his husband’s mind and gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

Oh Sehun would always find his way to Kim Junmyeon. Find his way home. Kim Junmyeon was home. Forever and Always!

Three months later, Oh Sehun was buried next to his husband. The epitaph was simple and lucid, just like the way he had lead his life.

“Together in life, Together in death, Together for eternity”

Their granddaughter read the epitaph and curled her fingers around the charm bracelet. She gently placed it on the grave, earning a confused look from her parents and cousins.

“Grandpa Sehun would need it for six more lifetimes. They promised each other seven lifetimes of togetherness.”

That was her reply. Her befitting reply for the epic love story that Kim Junmyeon and Oh Sehun scripted conquering all!


End file.
